Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 9$. $6$ $c$ $ + 3$ $d$ $ - 10$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $9$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(5)} + 3{(9)} - 10 $ $ = 30 + 27 - 10 $ $ = 47$